Well, That's Different
by mslizabeth
Summary: Bella awakes the morning after an accident to one surprise after another. When she realizes she can...No, she can't really do that. Can she?


**A/N: This was my October entry for Iron Pen Challenge and it won! The secret ingredient was based on the book More by T.M Franklin (which it should be noted is AMAZING and you should give it a try). Your character woke up one morning with superpowers. I was on my way out the door to pick up my hubs when I was writing this, so I actually wrote this forty minutes! I hope you enjoy it. (It's lightly beta'd the mistakes are mine...)**

**Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and places aren't mine. **

* * *

Bella opened her eyes and took inventory of the room around her, relieved to see the familiar surroundings of her own room. For that half a second of consciousness before you wake, she had been terrified she would awaken in the hospital room again. With doctors and nurses examining charts, and machines whispering as if she couldn't hear them.

A miracle. She scoffed at the thought of what they'd been talking about; she knew that it was an anomaly that the semi hadn't crushed her. She also knew that 'The Beast' had earned its title, not through some accident, but because not a thing had destroyed it yet. It actually made her sad to think of it in some lot, totaled because of the damage it had sustained last night. Its final act had been to save her though, so a piece of her couldn't be too upset about it.

Sitting up, she ran her hands over her own body, taking inventory of her own body parts like a new mother does in the delivery room. They had released her late last night, so she knew they must all be attached, but one doesn't see their life flash before their eyes and not second-guess things at least a little the next day.

She tugged on the end of the braid over her shoulder, and a smile tugged at her lips as she contemplated the one face that kept flashing in front of her eyes the night before. Edward. Her best friend, the love of her life, only he still saw her as the stringy-haired girl who used to tell him to 'rub some dirt in it' when he skinned his knee.

She was finished with that though; today was the day she was going to tell him how she felt. If he didn't feel the same, she could move on, and if he did...well, that would be its own new start that she could look forward to.

She leaned back against her pillows, letting her mind focus on him for a few minutes. The multiple tones to his hair color and the way it stuck out in all directions, because he couldn't be bothered to comb it or go get a haircut. The way his eyes would almost sparkle when he got one of his "great" ideas that inevitably resulted in her grounded for at least two weeks. His shoulders, how they looked when-

"Bella!"

She jumped, amazed at how real his voice sounded in her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

When she heard it again Bella came to the realization that the voice she was hearing wasn't from memory, it was coming from the body standing in front of her. The realization that she was no longer in her own bed happened the moment she felt the splash of the water off of his body. The splash of the water off his naked body, her eyes slid slowly over his broad shoulders and chest, sliding down over his abs.

"No. Seriously. I was coming to see you, but how...What are you doing?"

Edward's voice was nearly an octave higher than normal as his hands shot down to cover the parts of him her eyes had been dipping lower to feast on.

"I have no idea," she finally managed, pushing a damp piece of hair out of her face. "One minute I was sitting in my bed thinking about telling you I loved you and the next I'm standing in your shower."

"You love me?"

The flash in his eyes and his words seemed to jar her to the fact that she'd just made a confession, and while she'd fully intended on making this confession this was not the fashion she had intended to make it in, nor the response she had been hoping for.

"I have to go." She gave the glass of the shower door a hard shove, too hard since she fell through onto the ground in a wet heap of pathetic as she got to her knees to crawl out of the bathroom. The only thing in her mind was how much she desperately wished she could be back in her bed, in the safety of her own home away from Edward witnessing this horrific moment.

Bella took another tumble as she crawled, nearly growing when she face planted into the plush carpet of her bedroom. Her hair was dripping onto her hands as she pushed herself off of it so she knew that the moment in his shower had happened, but the how or why of it she still couldn't fathom.

Standing up she dragged herself into her own bathroom for a shower as she tried to figure out what had been going on this morning.

"Maybe, I'm really in a coma and when I wake up this will all have been a sick dream." She mumbled as she dried her body off slowly. "Or maybe I'm in hell and it will be filled with nothing but me making an ass of myself for all of eternity."

She stared in the mirror trying to find something different in herself before she yanked an old worn henley she'd swiped from Edward over her head and her favorite sweats along with it. She pondered the contents of her kitchen. She wondered if her mom had already eaten all the poptarts. She racked her brain to find the answer as she found herself standing in the kitchen

"Or I could just look..." She mumbled, grinning when she found the box standing on the shelf still only to curse and chuck it when she found it nothing more than an empty box.

Taking a deep breath Bella decided to test out her theory. She pictured the outside of their Thriftway, then inside, and then focused in on the aisles of Thirftway, specifically the cereal one that would contain her heart's secondary desire.

Snorting Bella grinned as she found herself standing in front of the pop tarts at Thriftway. With a fist pump she grabbed a box of Chocolate chip ones and gave old Mrs. Webber a wave hoping it would cause her to close her mouth before she caught flies in it. She padded barefoot towards the register until she realized she didn't have her wallet, so instead she pictured the inside of her bedroom again. The desk where she'd chucked the bag of her personal effects before collapsing in bed. Before she could second think it she and her poptarts were standing in her bedroom.

She took a deep breath and opened the box as she plopped onto her carpet. She was the daughter of the police chief she would have to go back to the store to pay for them, but at the moment she needed to gather her thoughts. Carefully, because apparently focusing on one thing for too long led to bad things these days.

"I can teleport. Or mindport. Or. Damn it. I knew I should have paid attention when Dad forced me to sit through all those episodes of Star Trek or was it Star Wars. She couldn't think about that now or she'd probably end up someplace she didn't want to be.

"On the bright side this does fix my transportation issue." She mumbled to herself as she chewed thoughtfully on her poptart. "And on the shit side it means I can't spend hours daydreaming about Eds without ending up with him." she shoved half a poptart in her mouth as she contemplated that and whether or not it was a bad thing afterall.

"Well since he looked like you punched him when you told him you loved him, it probably would be in the affirmative column that it's a bad thing."

She reached for another package of the pastry treats as she laid flat on her carpet. "And another point in the brightside column apparently conversations with myself are now a normal occurrence, goody."

Her mind ran a million miles a minute as she stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what she was going to do. What had that truck been carrying? Could this really just be a bad dream?


End file.
